Meet My Parents
by PizzatheGreat
Summary: Percy Jackson was Mr. Nicoll's worst student. And by some twist of fate Luke Jackson (Percy's Son) ends up as his student as well. One Shot at the moment


Ocean Blue Academy was one of the finest schools in little old New York City. The school had been commended for its amazing facilities and high class education even though it wasn't a super-exclusive-elite-rich-kids-only type of school. The school was actually only a kinda-exclusive-for-smart-and-talented-kids-only type of school. The entrance tests were quite difficult so only 10% of those who took it managed to pass the school. But one can also get in the school through auditions, and try-outs for those who excelled in arts and sports.

The school was absolutely perfect and amazing except for the fact that the school's color was red, not blue and how some teachers aren't really that good, scratch that some of them are absolutely horrible. And by some twist of fate Luke Jackson had ended up in Mr. Nicoll's English class.

Luke was a smart kid; he inherited his mom's brains after all. He may not be the most responsible kid in the world (His mom blames his dad for that), but he still tries to do his best. He had also inherited his parents' dyslexia which made English his least favorite class, and his English teacher Mr. Nicoll did not help making him like it better.

Mr. Nicoll was old. To Luke, he looked like an ancient being from another era. He had wrinkles all over his face and a head with no hair. And whenever he was teaching half the students fall asleep in between his boastful stories about his greatness as a teacher and the uselessness of some of his students. And when he does try to teach them, it usually involves making his students feel miserable. He'd usually target one student and embarrass him in front of everyone in class. Many students have complained to the administrators about him for the past year, but all they said was they would talk to him and correct his actions or something like that. But everybody knew the reason he wasn't fired yet was that he was well acquainted with the school principal.

That day, Luke was pretty sure Mr. Nicoll was supposed to be discussing something that did not involve his students from 20 years ago. His mom told him that he had to at least try and respect his teachers in class, so he did his best to fight his urge to sleep.

"Back when I was teaching in that awful boarding school filled with rich brats, Yancy Academy, I had this annoying student, I think his name was Groper or something. All the boy ever did was chew and talk in my class. And he always hung out with that troublemaker…What was his name?"

Luke was at the brink of consciousness while Mr. Nicoll tried to recall. "Peter…no…It wasn't Paul either…not Philip…It was Percy!"

The mention of his dad's name got Luke's attention. He wasn't sure, if he heard it right since the chances of his dad being one of Mr. Nicoll's students was very small. He wasn't even sure whether or not his dad went to Yancy Academy, out of all the schools that he had gone through.

"Yes, that delinquent's name was Percy Jackson!" Mr. Nicoll said furiously. Well that confirmed it, for the first time ever; Luke gave Mr. Nicoll his undivided attention, and listened on what the old man had to say about his father. He was hoping it wasn't too bad, but based on his dad's stories about his school days. He knew it was going to be very bad.

"Percy Jackson was the worse student I've ever had! That useless boy never bothered trying to stay awake during my class. And when he was awake, all he ever did was tap his pen, look at the clock, or talk to that Groper boy. That boy could never stay still." Luke thought how this was probably every teacher's problem with his dad, but he couldn't see how this made him the worse student ever.

"And the boy was unbelievably stupid. He had scored a zero in one of my exams and it was a multiple choice type of exam. Whenever I called him to read what was on the board, all he ever did was stare at it." Luke started getting annoyed over the fact that his teacher never even considered that his dad had dyslexia. He wanted to defend is dad, but he did not want to embarrass himself for some small comment like that. He continued trying to keep his cool, while Mr. Nicoll continued rambling about how useless Percy Jackson was.

"The boy was not just stupid; he was also a very annoying troublemaker. He often got caught into fights, and pulled pranks on some other teachers. And he even called me an old sot!" That got the class laughing. Some kid from back then called their teacher an old sot. Luke was also laughing. He knew his dad well enough to figure out that the twelve year old Percy Jackson probably didn't even know what "sot" meant.

"But the boy eventually got expelled later that year, to my satisfaction. A stupid troublemaker like him probably ended up as just another useless adult. He's probably jobless somewhere. Hell, he's probably a criminal right now, contributing nothing to society, and you'll all probably end up like him if you keep making trouble."

As Mr. Nicoll kept on rambling, Luke could no longer keep his cool. This teacher had just insulted his dad. His dad was an idiot but he was the coolest person he knew. He had saved the world twice and changed the lives of thousands of half-bloods. He had also taken care of him and his sister just like any other dad, only better. He couldn't think of a reason that his father or anyone to deserved to be insulted for things that they had no control over.

Luke wanted to beat up the said teacher but his mom wouldn't approve of him injuring an old defenseless man instead, Luke raised his hand.

* * *

Leia Green was staring out in the window while Mr. Nicoll went on and on about some Percy Jackson. The tree she was staring at was much more interesting than Mr. Nicoll's stories. She didn't really understand how that old man got a teaching job in Ocean Blue academy. She loved her school even though it wasn't blue and had no fields, she still loved it, but the mere presence of Mr. Nicoll was ruining the high school experience for her.

She was lost in thought when she noticed the silence that was enveloping the classroom. Mr. Nicoll stopped talking. She scanned the room to figure out what was going on. Her eyes landed on the raised arm of a blonde kid with vibrant green eyes. Luke Jackson was raising his hand. The look in his eyes was scary as if a storm were brewing in them. He did not look happy. Leia was confused as hell as to why her friend was enraged while Mr. Nicoll was clearly annoyed that someone had interrupted his story telling session, but he had acknowledge Luke and gestured for him to stand up. "What would you like to say Mr…?"

"Luke, Luke J-" Luke replied until he was cut off by the old teacher who did not seem to care about his name. Now that Leia thought about it, Luke had the same last name as the guy Mr. Nicoll was talking about, Percy Jackson. She had never seen, Luke's parents before, and all she knew was that his mom was an architect, while his dad ran the local aquarium in Montauk. Could Percy Jackson be Luke's dad? If so, then Luke had every right to get pet pissed at Mr. NIcoll. Because even she would get mad if someone insulted her dad right in front of her.

"So Luke, is there any reason you raised your hand?" Mr. Nicoll asked.

Leia wondered what Luke was going to say. He was always this calm, collected guy that always thinks before speaking. Her anticipation was growing as each millisecond passed and finally the boy said, "No offense you filthy, old baldy, but you are seriously pissing me off!"

Silence. Shock. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, and Mr. Nicoll's face was priceless. He looked like he was about to explode, but Luke didn't stop talking. "Seriously, what kind of person even applies for a teacher job and not teach! You're not even that good of a teacher! Isn't it pretty obvious that nobody cares about how great you are even when you're not!"

"And all you ever do is make your students feel like their worth nothing! And you can't blame students for their low grades, especially if they have dyslexia like me! It's your job to help them get better! And you never really know whether or not someone will be successful in life!" Luke finally stopped and the class looked at him in awe. Leia could see the change in Luke's expression as he realized everything he just said. A panicked look made its way onto his face, and he began apologizing to Mr. Nicoll who in turn looked furious. Thankfully the bell rang ending the awkward moment.

"You are all dismissed." Everbody filed out of the room. "Except for you, Luke."

All Leia could do was pray that Luke won't get into too much trouble.

* * *

Furious was not enough to describe how Mr. Nicoll was feeling. He hated teenagers. He hated troublemakers. But there is nothing he hates more than a teenager who is asking for trouble! The blonde boy reminded him of that damn Percy Jackson, and he got that kid expelled. Nobody talks to him like that and gets away with it. He will make sure that stupid brat will pay!

He told him to stay after class. He began thinking of ways to get his revenge on the boy to show the world that nobody talks to Sheldon Nicoll that way. He thought of automatically giving him a failing grade, but that would not be enough. He could also get him expelled, but if the boy has a good record, it would not be easy. Finally a brilliant idea came to his mind.

"Have your parents not taught you any manners, boy? Surely they must've taught you to respect your teachers." The boy only looked at him with an unreadable expression, but Mr. Nicoll was sure it was fear. The brat must be too afraid to say something. He will crush the boy using his own parents.

"Imagine how disappointed your parents will be when they hear about your little show back there." Mr. Nicoll said smugly. The troublemaker didn't say a thing; he wasn't even looking at him. This pissed him off, first the boy called him "baldy", and now he wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Very well then, I would like to see your parents immediately after school. Give me their numbers, and then you may go."

As soon as he got their numbers, Mr. Nicoll immediately went back to his office to call them. A woman was the one who answered, and he informed them of their son getting in trouble and requested them to come after school.

Yes, everything was going as planned.

Later that day, Mr. Nicoll was in his office waiting for the arrival of the troublemaker's parents. He heard some noise outside his office. It sounded like they were arguing.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain, you could've gotten a snack before we got here." An authorative female voice had said. Seaweed Brain? Mr. Nicoll was confused. Who would call someone Seaweed Brain?

"But Wise Girl, I wasn't hungry before we got here." A deep voice, which Mr. Nicoll assumed belonged to Seaweed Brain, whined.

"Okay, go get yourself a snack, while I wait for Luke. It would be embarrassing if you kept whining when we talk to our son's teacher." Wise girl commanded. So those were Luke's parents. They didn't seem that impressive to Mr. Nicoll. He decided to change up his plans a bit and maybe embarrass the brat's parents for the boy's faults. He was snickering to himself, until a knock was heard from his door. And so it begins.

* * *

The brat's mother was beautiful, and intimidating. She was very beautiful with her blonde hair, and her kind smile, but her grey eyes were very intimidating. Her eyes looked like she was calculating every move the teacher made, at the same time figuring out the best way to take him down.

When Mr. Nicoll regained his composure, he began to speak. "Hello there ma'am. I am Mr. Nicoll and, you must be Luke's parents. Would you like to take a seat?"

The woman sat down, and Luke sat next to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nicoll. My name is Annabeth. I would like to apologize, for my husband who will be coming here a bit late, since he had to attend to something important at the moment." Annabeth smiled sincerely and the teacher smiled back, in hopes to get to her good side, and collect some information to use against the brat.

"Before getting to business, I would like to know what you and your husband do." Mr. Nicoll stated it casually, and accompanied it with a friendly smile.

"Well, I am actually an architect, and I've founded my architecture firm, Olympus Architecture, if you've heard of it." Mr. Nicoll was dumbstruck. The woman in front of him was the owner of the most well-known architecture firm in all of New York. He did his best to hide his shock, which was very difficult to do.

"And your husband?"

"My husband actually runs a beachside resort, and a natural aquarium in Montauk. He's also an instructor in a summer camp." Annabeth said. "Well then, Mr. Nicoll I would like to ask, what my son did for us to be called here."

"You see, your son here insulted me in the middle of class. He even shouted insults right at my face disrespectfully." Mr. Nicoll continued to elaborate what happened, while making himself look like the victim. Every time Luke tried to speak and defend himself, his mother shot him a look. Yes, Mr. Nicoll was enjoying this very much. Everything was going according to his plan.

When he was done talking, Annabeth asked him only one question, "Yes, your story was very clear Mr. Nicoll, and my son had indeed displayed some disrespect, but what exactly were you discussing before this incident occurred?"

"Well I simply told my students a story about a troublemaking student I had a few years back when I was still teaching at Yancy, and telling them not to imitate that useless student of mine who is probably homeless, or jobless somewhere." Just talking about the boy made Mr. Nicoll feel disgusted, but surely an intelligent woman like her would understand him.

"Could you tell us more about this troublemaking boy you speak of" Annabeth said curiously. Why would she want to hear about that delinquent? Questions ran through the old teachers mind, but he couldn't decline.

"The boy's name was Percy Jackson. He always caused trouble wherever he went…" Mr. Nicoll continued telling them about how horrible of a person Percy Jackson was, not noticing the changes in the expressions of his guests. "And he hung out with his annoying friend Groper!"

"Grover" A deep voice corrected.

"Yes, I meant Grover! And you know what else; he was absolutely the worst student I've ever had to deal with!"

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"He even called me an old sot! I didn't even drink back then!"

"I did not mean that, I didn't even know what it meant back then." The deep voice defended.

This finally got Mr. Nicoll to notice the new person in the room. He had messy jet black hair, a muscular build and green eyes. He had looked awfully familiar. He didn't realize he was staring at the man when, Annabeth spoke. "Mr. Nicoll, that was a very… interesting story, but I don't appreciating you badmouthing my husband in front of his family. And if you said that in front of my son, I couldn't blame him for his outrage."

Mr. Nicoll's jaw hung open as he registered what the blonde woman had said. Once again questions flooded the old teacher's mind. Just when did he badmouth her husband? All he did was tell the story of Percy Jackson. He looked at the green-eyed man again, and a sudden realization had hit him.

He gulped before turning to his student. "What did you say you name was again?"

"Luke sir, Luke Jackson." Luke smirked and his worst fears had been confirmed. Percy Jackson was now a successful man, happily married to a well-known architect, with a family of his own, and Mr. Nicoll had just insulted them right in their face.

An awkward silence settled in the room for what seemed like hours. And the man now identified as Percy Jackson broke it, "Look Mr. Nicoll, I am seriously sorry for all the trouble I've caused you back then. I swear on the River Styx I really did not mean to call you an old sot, I didn't even know what it meant back then. But I hope you can forgive me, and my son for all the trouble we've caused you. "

Percy Jackson looked sincere in his apology. And Mr. Nicoll was assuming that they have forgiven him for the badmouthing, until of course Mrs. Jackson spoke.

"Mr. Nicoll, we forgive you for badmouthing, but from what I've heard, you are not really the best teacher out there, and I don't appreciate having my son stuck in your class, so we're going to have to talk to the principal about this some other time. Thank you for seeing us Mr. Nicool. It was really nice meeting you."

"Bye Mr. Nicoll. It was nice seeing you again. And you might want to visit that wig shop in Manhattan, I heard they can make you look 50 years younger." Percy Jackson said before he closed the door.

And as they left the old bald teacher could hear their bickering down the hallway.

"Seriously Luke, I agreed to let you got to this school because it was named Ocean Blue Academy, but seriously why isn't there anything blue in this school?! And I can't see the Ocean?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Two week later, a man with shaggy brown hair entered Mr. Nicoll's classroom and introduced himself as Mr. Jefferson, the new English teacher.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi Guys! Thank you very much for reading this story! I hope you like it!**

 **I might turn this into a collection of One-shots on how various people meet the parents of the kids of our belove PJO/HoO Characters**

 **I gladly accept recommendations/suggestions if you have any.**

 **I accept constructive criticisms do don't be afraid to Review!**


End file.
